


Beautiful Scars

by Black_Rose021



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Interspecies Romance, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose021/pseuds/Black_Rose021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seneca Rose, mostly known to people as Rose, isn't your typical teenager with a typical life. She's been moving from foster home to foster home, since she was 10 years old. Now, at the age of 15, she thinks she's finally found her final home after 5 years of "hot potato", but, when she accidentally discovers beings of an alien race hiding in a junkyard, her thoughts of her forever home may change. And why does the red colored one have to be so hot!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Scars

I never thought I would ever have a family, nor someone to care about me. I guess, after being abused by your mother and being raped by your father for most of your life, your mind will think those thoughts. I just, never realized how bad I had it until I started school, and saw how other parents treated their kids with love and hugs, while mine just treated me with hate and punches.

I thought that would be my life.

Until, one day. That day when those men in uniforms came in and rescued me. That day when I was told I never had to see those people I had called parents again. It was the greatest day of my life!

Until.....I went to my first foster home.

From then on, it was a game of "hot potato". Being tossed around to so many families, going to so many schools, and just getting bullied while I was there. But, then I met the Brown family. Oh my goodness, the Brown family! The greatest, most loving family I could have ever wished for in all of my years of being tossed around!

That day! I thought I would stay forever, and would have a chance at a normal life. But apparently, my life likes to play tricks with me.

So, better introduce myself now, rather than later.

 

_Hi! My name's Seneca Rose Brown, and this, is my story._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos: If you enjoyed it  
> Leave comments: If I screwed up my grammar or vocabulary  
> Leave flames: And I will put them out with my awesomeness
> 
> ~Black_Rose


End file.
